Devils and Angels
by The Rave Raven
Summary: A writing with a different view on Dilandau's dark and light side. Contains violence, language, and bloodshed, with a twist at the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Escaflowne. If I did, I'd be rich and at a nudist colony for hot guys, not stuck in front an ultra slow laptop.   
  
A/n: I hope you guys enjoy this story, I tried pretty hard on it, so if it's not your thing, don't read it. I love reviews, so be sure to dish them in. The Lyrics I use are by Greenday, from the song "Stuck with me" The story is rated for language and bloodshed. Be ready for a twist at the end.  
  
I know I'm not alright  
What's my price and will you pay it?  
If it's alright?  
Take it from my dignity  
Waste it till it's dead  
Throw me back into the gutter  
Cause it's alright  
Find another pleasure fucker  
Drag them down to hell  
  
  
  
  
I remember the times when you would win over me. It was never supposed to be like that, but it happened. My bloodlust in full bloom, I would grab a random woman or man off of the street.   
  
  
The blood, the chaos, the fear, the simple and pure fun of it all would rush through my viens as I watched my silver blade plunge through the victim's stomach, conjuring a beautiful crimson waterfall of pain to come pouring out. I would laugh manically until my toy was broken. Until my toy broke. Until the life drained out of their face and they slumped to the ground.  
  
  
My happiness would deteriorate, until then a new toy would come running past.   
  
  
I remember one particular day, I had ordered the Dragonslayers to attack. The people of the village were running for their lives, their homes were burning faster than I could count, and the guymelefs were swarming like killer bees around the village, destroying everything in sight.   
  
  
My favorite, though, were the women and children.   
  
  
They were screaming for help, with no one to answer their cries. God they were so pathetic. I leaped out of my guymelef to see the moment, to keep it close to my heart. I could hear their begging and praying, I could sense their terror.  
  
  
I loved it.   
  
  
They were asking god what they had done wrong. Why had I, picked this town to destroy? The truth of the matter was, I had no reason. I wanted to play, and their town was my dollhouse.   
  
  
A terrible screeching sound came from a red-headed girl running past. I growled as I ran over to her and grabbed her by the collar. I positioned my sword at her neck, taking a few moments to admire her blood-red hair. Then, I plunged my sword downward.  
  
  
And that's when you decided to take over.   
  
  
I felt myself become pushed back into the corner of my body, thrown away like a useless doll. No one throws me away. No one.  
  
  
I could only watch as you used my body to smile gently at the girl and set her down gracefully. Your disgusting. The girl looked back at you for a moment, surprised, and then ran away to join the dozens of people fleeing the village.   
  
  
You used our voice, ours, to call the Dragonslayers off. You waited until we got back to the Vione to let me regain control over our body. That night, I punished you.   
  
  
I took my dagger and sliced into my arm, knowing you could feel it. It was hurting you, and I was happy. I could hear you pleading in the back of my brain,   
  
  
Stop it, you fool! You're only hurting yourself!  
  
  
Go cry alone, plead to someone else. I'm sick of you ruining my fun. Only hurting myself? Yeah right. You're just trying to get out of your punishment. How dare you call off the soldiers. How dare you let those people escape unharmed. You call me cruel? You're the cruel one. Those people wanted to be put out of their misery. And I was going to be the one to do it.   
  
  
I thought you were supposed to be the evil one!! You're Dilandau Albatou, you're the dark side, I'm the light!! The light side needed to have her fun, okay? And then you, of all people, come and ruin it all. I hate you, you weak bitch. You're the one who loves death, I was just helping you destroy another village. How could you?   
  
  
Maybe you should have been brothers with Allen instead. Then all of the weak ones would stay on one side. Why did I have to be born into Asturia? I should have been with Zaibach!! I'm glad they captured me, I'm glad. The experiments they did on me, I loved them. I wish they would do them again. Make me my own body.   
  
  
Instead, I have to share it with you. Go back to your stupid, fucking Dragonslayers. They're all you've got. Me on the other hand, I have family. People love me, cherish me. Do I love them? No. They're weak. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm Celena, the lovable one. Your Dilandau, the cold-hearted bastard. And I will win.   
  
  
If only they knew. If only they knew it was me who killed everyone. Me who has slaughtered hundreds of villagers. But they'll never know, will they? They would never, ever suspect the blue eyed, blonde haired little princess over the cruel, red-eyed, Zaibachian soldier.   
  
  
So ask yourself.  
  
  
Who's the devil, and who's the angel?? 


End file.
